Gekko
Greg, also known as Gekko, is the tritagonist of Disney Junior show PJ Masks. He is the youngest member of the PJ Masks. Background Gekko is the youngest member of the team but he's a strong and sticky master of camouflage! He's ready to rush into danger and save the day with his super Gekko muscles. Always ready for action, Gekko can scale walls and with his Gekko-mobile so can all the PJ Masks! It can even travel underwater... Watch out baddies, here comes the mighty Gekko! Personality As Greg, he can sometimes be competitive when it comes to playing games, but he isn't very good at rhyming (as evidenced in "Speak UP, Gekko!" and in the theme song of the series). When he isn't Gekko, he isn't as strong and that sometimes causes him to doubt himself. This is usually remedied by Connor and Amaya's encouragement. He's also nice, friendly, helpful, somewhat shy, fun, playful, and funny. As Gekko, he pretends to be Kick McGee along with Catboy playing as Master Fang during missions. He sometimes displays insecurity, such as in Gekko's Super Gekko Sense when he made up a new power due to thinking that the powers he actually had would now help win the game. He can be easily distracted (which was emphasized in "Slowpoke Gekko"). Like his fellow teammates, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as rejecting Owlette's desire to play along as Flossy Flash with them in "Catboy and Gekko's Robot Rampage"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Physical appearance Greg has fair skin, blond hair, and green eyes. His daytime outfit consists of a light green sweatshirt with a brown lizard image at the center and a pair of beige pants and cream shoes. The outfit of Greg's nighttime hero, Gekko, consists of a green mask and pajamas with dark green pads that transform into shields when Gekko activates it and says, "Super Gekko Shields!" but the pads on his legs do not work like the ones on his shoulders. He has scales on his costume for decoration and his head includes horns that are in order from biggest to smallest. Powers and abilities *'Super Gekko Muscles': Can be stronger and lift objects. *'Super Lizard Grip': Can climb on walls and other surfaces. *'Super Gekko Camoulflage': Can blend in the background. *'Super Lizard Water Run': Can run on water. *'Color-Changing': Can change colors of his costume. *'Super Gekko Shield': (first seen in "Wacky Floats", and officially introduced in "PJ Power Up") Gives Gekko two shields attached to his arms, which he can use to block incoming attacks. *'Pondweed Power': (officially introduced in episode "Powerpond Weed") Can freeze, get even stronger, and helps him to not lose his energy when swimming in the water. The following powers were temporarily gained in "Owlette of a Kind": *'Gekko Vision': A power identical to Owlette's "Owl Eyes", caused by Romeo's Power Copier. *'Owl Wing Wind': Another temporary power of Owlette's powers caused by Romeo's Power Copier. Trivia *Greg is friends with Connor and Amaya and considers them best friends. *Greg is the youngest of the group. *He has a love for reptilians, especially lizards. *He has the most catchphrases out of the PJ Masks. *He's the first PJ Masks member to own a pet. He owns a pet lizard named Lionel. *Luna Girl seems to have a crush on him, as seen in Gekko Saves Christmas. Gallery Greg W.png|Greg in his everyday outfit Gekko W.png PJMGekko.png Greg PJs.png|Greg in his pajamas Gekko.png GSC - Gekko on the guard rail.jpg Owlette-and-Gekko.jpg Gekko and PJ Robot hug.jpg Gekko-using-his-Super-Gekko-Shield.jpg Gekko Stats.jpg vlcsnap-2019-03-07-13h46m22s519.png Armadillain with Gekko.png Catboy, Owlette and Gekko falls on Armadylan.png Gekko Mobile Docks.png Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Students Category:Singing characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters